kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuki
Mitsuki (ミツキ) is a main cast member on LilyMu in Tokyo, Japan and one of the five main protagonists (along with Mikey, Lily, Gonard, and Guano). She is good friends with the rest of the LilyMu stars. Despite playing a tough girl on camera, she has a heart of gold, and deeply loves and cares for each of her best friends, despite each of them having their obvious flaws. Profile A little bit about her past is revealed in La Femme Mitsuki and Mitsuki Butterfly. She may come from a family of actors; she is revealed to be the daughter of Dadzuki, the most renowned kabuki actor in Japan. She had been a spy 5 years prior to the events in the series. Despite her liking for the job, she craved a more normal life and quit, becoming an actress on LilyMu soon afterwards (where she, no doubt, continued to use her former spy persona onscreen). During her days as a spy; she, as the red-wigged "Agent M", had missions to recover microfilm and other objects stolen by criminals. She worked for a man trapped in a mailbox costume, codenamed Agent F, and Mitsuki was supposedly the best spy who had ever joined the organization. In La Femme Mitsuki, he reappears and asks Mitsuki to rejoin, but she isn't interested, being too satisfied with her life as it is now. Unsatisfied with her answer (and refusing to admit that she has changed), Agent F sends spies to endanger her friends, starting with Mikey, whom he knows Mitsuki is fond of. The plan ultimately fails when Mikey and Mitsuki infiltrate their headquarters and strike a deal with her former boss. For leaving her and Mikey alone, Mitsuki promises she won't send a copy of the organization's files, as well as embarrassing poems written by Agent F, to every newspaper in Tokyo. At the end of this episode, Mitsuki had to knock out Mikey in order to keep her secret and protect him at the same time. In The Wizard of Ozu, Mitsuki plays the part of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. Mitsuki stated that she has been on the show for 5 years, this means that she is at least 24 years old (that is, if she started right after high school as Mikey did; but this means that she would have spent her high school and possible middle school years as a spy). It also appears that Ozu doesn't seem to know Mitsuki exists half the time and never remembers her name. In The Switch, Mikey sows a few pages of Mitsuki's diary into a quilt, this offends her since he read out her crush on him (although he thought the name Mikey was spelled "Mickey," so he was still clueless). This means that either they write in English, or Mikey learned to read Kanji, Japanese writing, which is highly unlikely since the episode The Lost Pilot is states he cannot read Kanji when he looks at the menu. Personality On the LilyMu show, Mitsuki is the tough as nails bad girl, but in reality, she is the complete opposite. Mitsuki is a kind, generous sweetheart and really friendly to everyone near to her, especially Mikey Simon. Due to her crush on Mikey, she is usually the first to forgive him or defend him when he makes a mistake or unintentionally causes trouble for the LilyMu cast, that is unless he completely yet accidently humiliates her. However, it is unrequited love, as either Mikey is too clueless to notice her or she is too shy to express herself. While Mitsuki has a kind and caring personality, there are times when she displays fits of anger or hostility. In Mikey Likes It, her anger was shown for the first time when Mikey accidentally ruined her precious photo album, losing embarrassing photos of her which showed up on the news, and tried to trick her by taking fake pictures while pretending to spend time with her. This rarity is expressed by Yoshi, who mentions to Mikey that he had never seen Mitsuki angry before. This was also shown when in Live LilyMu when Mikey spreads farting powder on Gonard's ice cream and then she eats it being unaware of the powder, which as a result, not only embarrasses her, but always ends up ruining a scene and is also the one snapped at the most by the boss. Though despite the hard events, she always does eventually forgive Mikey in both episodes after he gave her some new photos and decided to play ping-pong with her, something she had expressed a desire for earlier, and after feeling her pain and humiliation in Live LilyMu, he uses the powder on himself, and afterwards they hug each other which also shows the strong, loving bond they both have. She boasts incredible fighting skills from her former career as a spy, like being able to destroy all 10 major arteries in 15 seconds. In some episodes, mainly after Le Femme Mitsuki, Mitsuki can be seen using one or more of her skills, but just for small tasks, more or less to a comical fashion. Relationships Mikey Simon In the series, Mitsuki's main love interest is Mikey Simon, to whom at times she accidentally expresses her feelings. Apparently, her love for Mikey dates right from the very first time she saw him when he first arrived at the Tokyo airport in The Lost Pilot. It seems that her biggest dream is to have a special relationship with Mikey. She also mentioned the thought of marrying him in The Switch, when he expresses an interest in moving into LilyMu Towers. Despite her shows of affection, he remains blissfully unaware throughout the series even after reading her diary, he thought that she had a crush on someone named Mickey. Her feelings, as well as Mikey's realizations about them, develop somewhat during Season Two. Mikey has occasionally expressed his feelings to her, such as in A Christmas Mikey he kissed her under the mistletoe, from which she happily swooned, and he blushes. In following episodes after this point (Manic Monday being another instance, where, after the girls' body-swapping experience, he took her out on a date, and in The Karaoke Episode, when towards the end the two are talking and Mikey said that he'd "learned how to love", looking lovingly at Mitsuki when he said it), it is not until Mitsuki Butterfly where the subject has been the theme, and where Mikey, for the first time, starts to develop serious feelings for her. Mikey realizes the kabuki "empress" that he has a crush on is actually Mitsuki and the episode ends with a LilyMu sequence showing the two having grown closer with Mikey holding Mitsuki and the two looking lovingly at each other. It is in Live LilyMu where Mitsuki and Mikey get into their first two-way fight, after he couldn't stop her from eating ice cream laced with farting powder that he had intended as a gag on Gonard. In the end, Mikey feels sorry for Mitsuki and purposely embarrasses himself with the powder so she wouldn't feel alone, to which she forgives and hugs him. Also, in the episode With Fans like These, they nearly kiss while she is untying him. Her closest friend is Lily. Being her roommate, it is possible that Mitsuki has grown to understand and tolerate Lily's self-centered nature and occasional putdowns of her, including thinking she is unattractive compared to Lily. They share a sisterly bond, frequently discussing love lives and personal interests, which they do not share anywhere else. Mitsuki has only one kidney, on account that she donated one to Lily when hers went bad, though Lily, in a pathetic attempt to win an argument in Lily Meow, claimed that Mitsuki did it, hospital stay and all, for the attention. Lily is also the only one aware of Mitsuki's crush on Mikey. In The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey, while tutoring Mitsuki in the art of dating, Lily, curious of Mitsuki's secret "crush", discovers from Mitsuki's diary that it is in fact Mikey and is appalled. She initially talks Mitsuki out of it, but when that breaks Mitsuki's heart (as well as her confidence), Lily feels for her and talks Mitsuki back into it, despite her own personal feelings about Mikey. She is the most level-headed of the group, and is the one to dispatch the moral of a given episode near the end. However, her speeches are seldom heeded. Being among a circle of eccentric, assertive friends, Mitsuki is frequently put upon, regardless if they mean it or not. A common running gag in the show is when other people (specifically Mikey, Ozu and rarely seen characters) occasionally forget her name (perhaps because she is the most normal character on the show and therefore, the least noticeable at times). The irony of that gag is that despite it she remains popular on and off screen, as evidenced in episodes, such as Mikey Likes It, With Fans Like These, Mitsuki Vanishes and the aforementioned Mitsuki Butterfly. In Kappa Karaoke, Yoshi professes that her shirt looks ugly, to which she responds, "my mom gave it to me". In The Clip Show, Lily tells her that she "should've left that haircut back in the 80's, where it belongs." Appearance Mitsuki is tall, attractive, and slender-built, to match the demands of her television role. She has short-long, blue hair and green eyes. She is the only one with extremely skin-tight clothes, including a red shirt with a yellow V-collar, and the bottom of her shirt ends with a V shape in the front. She also wears a white undershirt, blue pants, white stockings, and red shoes. Mikey is about the same age as Mitsuki. Mitsuki's Personality in Musicals In the hour-long special Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Mitsuki is "Our Paths (Will They Cross? Will It Matter?"), a soft rock and alternative rock song, where she expresses her love for Mikey. Voice Evelyn Lanto (Carrie Keranen) uses a softer, higher-pitched version of her own voice for Mitsuki. When Mitsuki is acting on LilyMu, Lanto uses a tough, deep-toned voice, more like her own. She is also a news reporter, some of the Kappas in Mikey Kappa, and the royal attendant in Mikey's Memoirs. She often works for NYAV Post (Mikey Sinterkinlaas's ADR company) and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. She was another of Animation Collective's regular actors, having provided the voice of Ellen's mom in Ellen's Acres, and the mother in the Johnson & Johnson baby lotion webisodes. She also has roles on Ah! My Goddess, and Magical DoReMi. She made her breakthrough role playing Mami Tomoe in the magical girl anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists